Non Fiction Game
by Alessandrine
Summary: Opowiadanie o przyjaźni, miłości, nienawiści, o długiej rozłące i powrocie po latach. O dawnych sporach, wspólnych tajemnicach i zakładach sprzed lat. Chcesz je poznać? W takim razie zapraszam do lektury...
1. Powrót

Moje pierwsze opko na . Mam nadzieję, że komuś się ono spodoba. Główną postacią jest tutaj stworzona przeze mnie Kaeri oraz moja ulubiona bohaterka z anime: Hoshina Utau.

* * *

**Rozdział**** pierwszy**

**Powrót**

„_Stoję sama przed wszystkimi tu_

_Stoję sama, rosnę w soli słup"_

_Łzy „Gdy na was patrzę"_

**- Kaeri -**

Pamiętam, że kiedyś miałam pamiętnik. Ale nie taki, w którym zapisywałabym swoje przemyślenia. Na to nie miałam ani chęci ani cierpliwości. To był raczej taki pamiętnik, który dawałam znajomym po to, żeby mi się do niego wpisali. Pamiętam, że między jego strony ktoś włożył mi małą fotografię, która wydała mi się wtedy czymś niewartym uwagi, ponieważ nie potrafiłam wtedy jeszcze zrozumieć, co tak naprawdę przedstawiała i co ktoś chciał mi poprzez nią powiedzieć. Dzisiaj już to rozumiem. Wiem doskonale, co oznaczały kolorowe pisemka niedbale porozrzucane o podłodze luksusowo urządzonego pokoju i skąd wzięły się mokre plamki na leżących na stole kartkach z nutami i dlaczego mikrofon leżał u stóp stojącej przy oknie dziewczyny, zamiast spokojnie spoczywać w jej dłoni. Zrozumiałam, kim byli ludzie stłoczeni gdzieś n ulicy i dlaczego ta dziewczyna patrzyła na nich z takim smutkiem. Trochę chyba za późno domyśliłam się, co oznaczały słowa, które napisała palcem na zaparowanej szybie:

_Samotna wśród ludzi, którzy myślą „Ona nigdy nie jest sama"_

Zrozumienie sensu tych słów zajęło mi mnóstwo czasu. Musiałam przeżyć naprawdę wiele. Musiałam osiągnąć rzeczy, o których kiedyś nawet mi się nie śniło. Musiałam popełnić błędy, których nie dało się naprawić. Musiałam poznać milion ludzi, którzy niegdyś byli dla mnie jedynie postaciami z kolorowych gazet. Musiałam znienawidzić to, co kochałam najbardziej i pokochać coś, co kiedyś napawało mnie wstrętem. I wszystko to tylko po to, by dostrzec, że wśród milionów ludzi na świecie nie ma ani jednej, która zechciałaby mnie wysłuchać i której mogłabym tak naprawdę zaufać. Wszystko po to, by na koniec zrozumieć, że gdzieś podczas gry życia zapomniałam o kimś, kto kiedyś zawsze był przy mnie – o mojej przyjaciółce. Może więc warto by było wrócić na start i zacząć wszystko od początku? Może uda mi się gdzieś tam ją jeszcze znaleźć. Może ona o mnie nie zapomniała. Chyba już nadszedł czas, by to sprawdzić. Czas powrotu.

***

Byłam niemal pewna tego, że budynku, przed którym właśnie stałam, nie było tu jeszcze wtedy, gdy wyprowadzałam się z tego miasta. To była nowa firma, agencja, czy jak to tam teraz nazywali. Wiedziałam jednak, że tylko wchodząc tam, mogę się z nią skontaktować. Bałam się tego spotkania. Bałam się, jak zareaguje, lecz jednocześnie tak bardzo chciałam się z nią zobaczyć. Zacisnęłam pięści.

- No dobra, Kaeri! – powiedziałam do siebie na glos. – Oto twoja chwila prawdy.

Po tych słowach pewnym krokiem ruszyłam przed siebie. Pasek od torby podróżnej, którą niosłam ze sobą, wbijał mi się w skórze, a znajdujące się w niej rzeczy nagle jakby stały się trzy razy cięższe niż przed pięcioma minutami. Nawet pokrowiec ze skrzypcami, który jak zwykle przerzuciłam przez ramię, zdawał się być dzisiaj jakiś dziwnie nieporęczny. Mimo to bez zatrzymywania się weszłam do budynku i szybko odnalazłam windę. Biuro, którego szukałam, mieściło się niemal na najwyższym piętrze, więc nacisnęłam odpowiedni guzik i czekałam, z nerwów wpatrując się w migające mi przed oczami cyfry wciąż zmieniających się pięter. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły, a ja mogłam wyjść z powrotem na korytarz. Tym razem jednak drzwi, które miałam przed sobą nie były drzwiami wyjściowymi, lecz tymi, którymi wejść miałam tam, gdzie od początku chciałam dotrzeć. Pchnęłam je więc i wkroczyłam do środka.

- Ohayo gozaimasu – powiedziałam, pochylając głowę przed kobietą siedzącą przy biurku i jednocześnie ukradkiem rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

Zobaczyłam, że na ścianach jest jeszcze kilka różnych drzwi, prowadzących z pewnością do sąsiednich pomieszczeń, również należących do agencji. Jedne z nich opatrzone były tabliczką informującą, że za nimi znajduje się studio nagraniowe. Znałam podobne miejsca. Wiedziałam, że błyszczący czerwienią napis, oznaczał, że ktoś jest w środku i właśnie nagrywa swoją płytę. Czyżby ona?

- Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? – drgnęłam, słysząc szorstki głos kobiety siedzącej przy biurku.

Ups, chyba przyszłam nie w porę.

- Ja… Chciałabym zobaczyć się z Hoshiną Utau – powiedziałam szybko, starając się nie patrzeć na porozwieszane wszędzie plakaty, zapowiadające pojawienie się nowego albumu mojej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa.

- Hę? – kobieta spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie, zapewne biorąc mnie za jakąś nawiedzoną fankę czy coś w tym rodzaju. – W jakiej sprawie?

- To sprawa prywatna – odparłam bezczelnie patrząc jej w oczy.

- W takim razie chyba nie mogę ci pomoc. Utau nie ma w tej chwili czasu na zajmowanie się „sprawami prywatnymi" – powiedziała, ironicznie podkreślając ostatnie słowa.

- Z kim rozmawiasz, Kaeri? – rozległ się nagle cichy głosik, dobiegający z mojej torby, którą postawiłam na chwilę na ziemi. – Jesteśmy już na miejscu?

Zamek rozsunął się nieco, by odsłonić wynurzającą się z torby główkę mojej Shugo Chary, która najwyraźniej podczas podróży zdrzemnęła się nieco na posłaniu z moich ubrań i dopiero teraz się obudziła. Była to maleńka istotka, trochę podobna do mnie tzn, mająca tak jak ja czarne włosy i szkarłatne oczy. Tylko że moje włosy były rozpuszczone i opadały mi luźno na twarz, podczas, gdy jej związane były w dwie kitki wstążkami, które w zależności od padającego na nie światła przybierały inny kolor. Miała też na sobie sukienkę, która w porównaniu do moich wytartych dżinsów i czarnego T-shirtu wyglądała jak ósmy cud świata. Utkana była bowiem, jakby z nici iluzji i za każdym razem, gdy ją widziałam, miała nie tylko inny kolor, ale też inny krój i długość. Nie wiedziałam jak to możliwe, ale mimo wszystko to wciąż była ta sama kiecka. Moja Chara była też o wiele pewniejsza siebie niż ja i zachowywała się tak, jakby była prawdziwym bóstwem, na co zresztą wskazywało jej imię – Kami _[jap. bóstwo]_. Nie odpowiedziałam na zadane pytanie. Rzuciłam jej tylko zrezygnowane spojrzenie i nie żegnając się z kobietą przy biurku, odwróciłam się w stronę wyjścia, rozumiejąc, że spotkanie ze słynną piosenkarką nie mieści się w tej chwili w zakresie moich możliwości. Nim jednak zdążyłam zrobić choć kilka kroków, napis na drzwiach sali nagraniowej przygasł, a drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich nikt inny jak:

- Utau – powiedziałam, zaskoczona nawet mimo to, ze właśnie ją chciałam tutaj spotkać.

Popatrzyła na mnie pytająco. Nie byłam nawet pewna, czy wie, kim jestem. Ale nie potrafiłabym jej tego tłumaczyć. Jeśli zapomniała, trudno, wyjdę stąd i nigdy mnie już nie zobaczy. Musiałam się jednak upewnić, że naprawdę mnie nie pamięta. Może po prostu jest zaskoczona.

- Tadaima, Utau _[jap. Wróciłam, Utau]_ – powiedziałam, patrząc jej w oczy. – Tadaima.

- Kaeri? – bardziej spytała niż powiedziała.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęłam się i lekko kiwnęłam głową. Może ja po prostu zmieniłam się przez te lata bardziej niż przypuszczałam. Przecież miała prawo nie rozpoznać mnie od razu. Ważne, że o mnie pamiętała.


	2. Stare rany

**Rozdział drugi**

**Stare rany**

„_Nie rozumiesz, że to sprawia ból_

_A to przecież tylko kilka słów"_

_Gosia Andrzejewicz „Pozwol żyć"_

**- Utau -**

„Tadaima _[jap. Wróciłam]_"– powiedziała. Te słowa zastąpiły w mych myślach melodię, która jeszcze przed chwilą mi towarzyszyła. Wróciła. Naprawdę wróciła. „Jeszcze tutaj wrócę" – powiedziała mi kiedyś ze śmiechem, gdy tylko dowiedziała się o tym, że musi wraz z rodziną zamieszkać gdzieś na drugim końcu kraju. Ale potem się pokłóciłyśmy. Nie pamiętam już o co. O jakąś błahostkę, która wtedy była dla nas jednak ważna. Przed wyjazdem nie przyszła się ze mną pożegnać. Patrzyłam tylko z daleka jak pociąg, którym jechała, wyruszał ze stacji. Później nie dostałam od nie ani jednego listu, żadnej głupie kartki czy krótkiego telefonu. Nic. Ja też się do niej nie odzywałam. Byłam pewna, że nasza znajomość zakończyła się wraz z rozpoczęciem tamtej kłótni. Najwyraźniej myliłam się.

- Znasz ją, Utau? – dotarł do mnie głos Sanjou-san siedzącej przy biurku.

Skinęłam głową.

- Do tej pory byłam jednak święcie przekonana, że ona nie chce znać mnie – powiedziałam, ale dopiero po fakcie zorientowałam się, że w moim głosie słychać było jakby nutę oskarżenia.

Ona chyba również to zauważyła, bo spuściła głowę, a jej kruczoczarne włosy zasłoniły jej oczy. Widziałam jak kilka razy otwierała usta, lecz za każdym razem zamykała je, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Czy to wciąż była ta sama osoba, która kiedyś na każde oskarżenie potrafiła w sekundę znaleźć odpowiednio ciętą ripostę?

- Znowu się zaczyna – jęknął ktoś, kogo nie dość, że nie widziałam, to jeszcze nie potrafiłam rozpoznać po głosie. – A już zdążyłam się odzwyczaić przez te cztery lata.

Właściciela głosu rozpoznałam milisekundę przed tym, jak Iru spokojnie unosząca się wcześniej obok mojej głowy, wydobyła z siebie ogłuszający wrzask, na moment całkowicie mnie ogłuszając.

- Kami! – krzyknęła, rzucając się na Charę Kaeri, która z rozpiętej torby podróżnej oglądała to, co działo się dookoła.

W tej samej chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że mała miała rację. Kiedyś też się tak zachowywałam. Oskarżałam Kaeri o byle co, a ona nie wiedzieć czemu tylko wtedy nie broniła się, lecz spuszczała głowę i czekała aż mi przejdzie.

- Gomen – powiedziałam, przygryzając wargę. – Kami ma rację. Znowu zaczynam.

- Tak naprawdę nie pamiętam już, o co się wtedy pokłóciłyśmy – przyznała Kaeri, podnosząc wzrok. - Wiem tylko, że byłam na ciebie śmiertelnie obrażona. Ale już mi przeszło. A ty? Jesteś na mnie za to zła?

- Tak szczerze to też nie pamiętam, o co nam poszło – odparłam na to, gdyż właśnie uświadomiłam sobie, że to szczera prawda. – A nie można obrażać się za nic.

- Ty potrafisz wszystko – zauważyła Kaeri złośliwie, a jej oczach na moment znowu zobaczyłam te psotne iskry, które kiedyś towarzyszyły jej każdego dnia.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Może wyjdziemy na świeże powietrze? – zaproponowałam, krytycznie spoglądając na Iru i Kami, które nie wiedzieć czemu, próbowały właśnie zrzucić ze ściany ramkę ze zdjęciem.

- To dobry pomysł – zgodziła się ze mną Kaeri, rzucając okiem w tamtym kierunku.

Modliłam się, żeby Sanjou-san nie spojrzała w tamtą stronę przed tym, jak wyjdziemy z pomieszczenia, bo jeśli by to zrobiła, mogłoby być krucho. Była na punkcie tej fotki strasznie przeczulona, chociaż pojęcia nie mam z jakiego powodu. Szybko opuściłyśmy więc gabinet, żegnane jeszcze przypomnieniem o tym, że ktoś „zamówił" mnie na dzisiejszy wieczór.

**- Kaeri –**

Jeśli miałabym powiedzieć, kto najbardziej ucieszył się z tego spotkania, stawiałabym na Kami i Iru, które trajkotały bez przerwy, przeżywając na nowo te cztery lata, podczas których zmuszone były żyć daleko od siebie. Ja i Utau natomiast milczałyśmy jak zaklęte, gdy winda zjeżdżała coraz niżej. Kiedyś usta nie zamykały mi się prawie nigdy. Ostatnio jednak milczałam coraz częściej i teraz trudno mi było znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Chciałam, żeby Utau powiedziała coś pierwsza, żeby przerwała tą ciszę. Nie zrobiła tego jednak. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk, który szybko zidentyfikowałam jako dzwonek mojej komórki. Może to dziwne, ale ustawiony na niego miałam refren jednego z utworów dziewczyny, stojącej teraz obok mnie i nie żałowałam tego. Przecież powinna wiedzieć, jak bardzo lubię jej głos.

- Moshimoshi _[jap. Halo]_ – powiedziałam do słuchawki, gdy tylko odebrałam połączenie przychodzące rzekomo od Saigo, mojego ulubionego perkusisty, z którym grałam w jednym zespole przez prawie dwa lata.

- Ohayo, Kaeri-chan – odezwał się głos, który z pewnością nie należał do Saigo.

- Pomyłka – powiedziałam szybko i rozłączyłam się.

Po chwili jednak dzwonek rozległ się ponownie, wyświetlając imię osoby o niebo lepszej od tej, która korzystała w te chwili z tego telefonu. Tym razem nie odebrałam. Trzymałam tylko wibrujący telefon w dłoni drżącej jeszcze mocniej niż on sam. Nie potrafiłam zdobyć się na rozmowę z nim, a jednocześnie nie umiałam tak po prostu odrzucić połączenia. A jednak musiałam wybrać jedną z tych możliwości. Tylko którą?

Nim zdążyłam zauważyć, co się dzieje, telefon zniknął z mojej dłoni i znalazł się w ręce Utau, która pewnym ruchem nacisnęła przycisk odbioru połączenia.

- Moshimoshi – powiedziała do słuchawki, po czym zamilkła na chwilę, słuchając swojego rozmówcy.

Nie wiedziałam, co jej powiedział. Mogłam się jedynie domyślać, a moje myśli mimo wielkich wysiłków nie chciały wejść na żaden optymistyczny tor.

- Nie możesz porozmawiać z Kaeri – powiedziała znów Utau do słuchawki. – Nieważne dlaczego. Po prostu nie… Jeśli sprawi ci to przyjemność, to możesz mu powiedzieć… „Twoja siostra zabrania mi porozmawiać z moją siostrą"?? Nie bądź żałosny. Mówisz tak jakbym była małą dziewczynką, której starszy brat może czegoś zabronić… Nie, ty nie masz prawa jej rozkazywać… Możesz być pewny, że zapamiętam… Jasne, oddam jej telefon, ale ty jeśli jeszcze raz do niej zadzwonisz, to obiecuję, że załatwię jej nowy numer… Nie, nie żartuję… Nie mam zamiaru, jeśli nie usłyszałeś, to twój problem… Ja ne!

Dziewczyna przerwała połączenie i wyciągnęła w moją stronę rękę z komórką. Nie odebrałam jej, więc sama wcisnęła mi ją w dłoń. Próbowałam zacisnąć na niej palce, lecz nim zdążyłam to zrobić, telefon wyślizgnął mi się z pomiędzy nich i z trzaskiem upadł na ziemię. W tej samej chwili drzwi windy rozsunęły się, informując nas, że dotarłyśmy na miejsce. Nie poruszyłam się, chociaż wiedziałam, że nie będą one wiecznie otwarte. Po chwili poczułam, że ktoś chwyta mnie za rękę i wyprowadza mnie z budynku. Tym razem chwyciłam już komórkę wciśniętą mi w dłoń, lecz i wciąż nie ruszyłam ręką, by ją schować lub zajrzeć na wyświetlacz. Dotarłam do najbliższego drzewa i oparłam się o nie, zamiast przed siebie wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Przez cały czas czułam na sobie badawczy wzrok Utau, która zapewne próbowała domyślić się, o co może mi chodzić.

- Ja nie mam brata – wydusiłam z siebie, osuwając się po pniu.

Tylko tyle byłam w stanie powiedzieć. Osoba, z którą przed chwilą rozmawiała, mogła przedstawiać się jako mój brat, ale nie była nim. Ja nie miałam brata. Już nie.

**- Utau –**

Yonaka Sagi. Właśnie tak przedstawiła się osoba, z którą rozmawiałam przez komórkę Kaeri. Pamiętam jak przez mglę jego krótkie spojrzenia rzucane mi czasem, gdy przyszłam do ich domu. Pamiętam, że widziałam w nich mnóstwo złośliwości, pewności siebie i czegoś, czego wtedy nie potrafiłam nazwać, a co, jak wiedziałam teraz, można określić jednym słowem - pogarda. Wydawało mu się, że jest lepszy od innych i nawet na własną rodzinę patrzył z wyższością, zwłaszcza na siostrę. Pamiętałam jej łzy sprzed lat, których to on był powodem i widziałam w jakim przerażeniem patrzyła na wyświetlacz telefonu jeszcze piętnaście minut temu. Nie żałowałam tonu w jakim się do niego zwracałam ani słów, które wypowiedziałam. Żałowałam tylko tego, że nie mogłam rzucić mu w twarz wszystkich obelg, które cisnęły mi się teraz na usta. Kaeri nie płakała, zdaje się, że próbowała się nawet uśmiechnąć, ale w jej oczach wciąż widziałam ten sam paniczny strach, który widziałam tyle razy, gdy padało imię Sagiego.

- To prawda – powiedziałam, gdy usłyszałam jej cichy szept, mówiący o tym, że nie ma brata. – On nie jest wart tego, żeby być twoim bratem. I nie jest wart tego, byś przez niego traciła życie na bezsensownym strachu.

Popatrzyła na mnie tak, jakby nie do końca mi wierzyła. Czyżbym nie potrafiła już zabrzmieć przekonująco? A może to on po prostu przestraszył ją tak bardzo, że teraz bała się mi uwierzyć.

- No nie! – krzyknęłam, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na jej drżące dłonie. – Gdzie się podziała ta dziewczyna, która jednym słowem potrafiła każdemu zamknąć usta i samym spojrzeniem rzucała wyzwanie osobom, do których inni bali się zbliżyć? No gdzie?

Moje słowa podziałały na nią chyba jak kubeł zimnej wody. Co prawda jeszcze przez chwilę nie odpowiadała, ale jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się momentalnie. To już nie była ta przestraszona dziewczynka, którą była jeszcze przed chwilą. Teraz to była Kaeri, którą znałam w dzieciństwie: pewna siebie, pyskata dziewczyna, która nim się odezwała, przygotowywała sobie tysiąc złośliwych odzywek, których mogłaby użyć w razie potrzeby.

- Here I am, my friend – powiedziała w końcu, podnosząc się z ziemi, a w jej szkarłatnych oczach znów zaiskrzyły się tamte psotne iskry.

- Nareszcie – westchnęłam z ulgą, bo przez moment naprawdę się o nią martwiłam.

Ale teraz wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda? Prawda?


End file.
